


Wahrheiten und andere Lügen

by Rodo



Series: Et in Arcadia ego [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seacouver, ca. 1996. Methos erzählt Richie vom alten Rom, doch niemand will ihm glauben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheiten und andere Lügen

**Author's Note:**

> Stichwort: "Wer's glaubt wird selig"  
> Beta: [sevilemar](http://sevilemar.dreamwidth.org)

„Also wenn du schon keine Ratschläge zu bieten hast, könntest du wenigstens hin und wieder erzählen, wie es so ist, fünftausend Jahre Geschichte zu erleben“, lallte Richie, während er unbeholfen mit seinem Bierglas gestikulierte. Joe schüttelte hinter dem Tresen den Kopf.

Methos dagegen blickte Richie amüsiert an. „Eigentlich bleibt alles beim Alten. Menschen sind Menschen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber es muss doch echt cool gewesen sein zu sehen wie … Gladiatoren in der Arena gekämpft haben und so. Oder selber Gladiator zu sein. Wenn man unsterblich ist, ist man doch klar im Vorteil.“

„Es sei denn, dein Gegner zielt auf den Kopf. Aber mal ehrlich, die ganze Sache war eher langweilig. Ein bisschen wie Boxen.“ Joe schien anderer Meinung zu sein und schnaubte, ein Zeichen, dass Methos gerade am letzten Bier des Abends nippte.

„War es nicht so wie im Kino?“

Methos hob die Augenbrauen. „Wann macht Hollywood jemals irgendwas richtig? Der ganze Mist mit ‚die Todgeweihten grüßen dichʻ ist erstunken und erlogen. Die Werbung konnte einem damals schon auf die Nerven gehen und wenn du meinst, dass immer auf Leben und Tod gekämpft wurde, liegst du falsch. Das Pech hatten damals nur Verbrecher. Hinrichtung war damals wie heute ein Spektakel.“

„Ach, verarsch mich doch nicht.“

Methos setzte seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf. „Ich schwöre! Und Gladiator war wirklich kein Traumjob. Oder würdest du etwa freiwillig von einer vegetarischen Diät leben, die nur dazu da ist, dich auf eine Sumoringerfigur zu bringen?“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Nein danke.“

Richie hatte inzwischen den Boden seines Bierglases gefunden und blickte ihn nur aus glasigen Augen an. Ein Stups von Joe genügte und er taumelte aus der Bar.

„Weißt du“, sagte Joe, „du solltest dem Jungen nicht solche Ammenmärchen erzählen.“

Methos schmunzelte. „Wenn du meinst, Joe. Kann ich noch ein Bier haben?“

  
  
 __

Ende


End file.
